Cell Phone
by princies
Summary: She typed on the key pad rather slowly. Her fingers stiffened. She asked herself why she was bothering explaining her business to him; the question throbbed in her head. She concluded that it only seemed right.  Sequel to White Umbrella


**A/N-** As mentioned in the summary, this is the sequel to my other NaruHina oneshot, White Umbrella. You don't necessarily have to read that one to enjoy Cell Phone but if you want more NaruHina, feel free to check it out... Go on. No one will blame you. :3 Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p>She checked in her skirt pockets. She rummaged in her backpack. She approached the lost and found. She even retraced all her steps, revisiting all rooms and places she went into since entering campus.<p>

Yet despite all her efforts, Hinata Hyuuga could not find her cell phone.

The school day had ended and Hinata was on her way to meet up with some female classmates. They had invited her to join them in their quest for shopping, movie watching, and eating of cheap common folk cuisine. The prestigious teenage girl had been delighted that she was asked to share the fun times with them and her only concern was a way to contact her father to inform him so he can expect her home later. However, her missing cell phone added to her worries. She was not upset that she had lost it for it could easily be replaced. Rather, it alarmed her that she had no way to reach her father. With her hands clawing inside her backpack and head almost consumed by its unzipped mouth, she continued to engage in a fruitless search while walking through the school hallway.

"Hinata…!"

She paused and stopped walking but didn't bother to look up at whoever called out her name.

"…Yes…?" She kept her eyes fixed inside her bag, determined to somehow find her phone inside even when she knew it was not there. She heard quick footsteps approach her and the shuffling of fabric.

"I wanted to return this."

Hinata felt her personal bubble pop and she looked up. It was a white umbrella and it looked very familiar. She stared at the hand holding it for a long moment before looking at the face of whoever had approached her. Her breath caught in her throat as she was met with very mesmerizing and very familiar eyes.

"Na-Naruto…" She choked.

The blonde grinned and insisted she take her umbrella back. Slowly, almost as if savoring the moment, Hinata curled her fingers around her umbrella and took it from the boy's possession.

"…Th-Thank you…" She breathed out the words and felt her whole body grow hot just from being in his presence.

"No. Thank you. That really saved me last week during that downpour." Naruto hadn't stopped smiling.

Hinata could only nod and placed her umbrella into her bag. Suddenly, her cell phone seemed to matter even less. She kept staring at the floor. At her shoes. At his shoes. At the hem of his pant legs which had been frayed from rubbing with every step against the ground. Her eyes trailed up at the hands in his pockets and noticed something flat and rectangular pressing against the inside of one of them.

"Um… Y-you wouldn't happen to have a cell phone I-I could borrow….?" Hinata looked back up into his ocean eyes, completely unaware of what she was saying.

"Oh… Yeah… I owe you for that whole umbrella thing anyways." Naruto pulled out the wireless device from his pocket and handed it to her. "You missed your ride or something…?"

Hinata reached for it and took it in her hand. "A-Actually, I misplaced my own phone… And I-I need to contact my father to inform him th-that I'll spending the evening w-with some friends before a-arriving home…" She typed on the key pad rather slowly. Her fingers stiffened. She asked herself why she was bothering explaining her business to him; the question throbbed in her head. She concluded that it only seemed right. After all, she was borrowing his phone; he's entitled to an explanation as to why she would need to borrow it.

"Oh, that's cool. Hope you have a good time." Naruto grinned again and stood patiently while the girl made her phone call.

Hinata waited silently. She prayed this phone-calling would not take much time at all. She hated making people wait for her sake. The obnoxious dial tones stretched on agonizingly before the recorded message seemed to mock her. With a frown, Hinata ended the call and began to input another number.

"No one's home?" Naruto asked.

"I-I actually called my own cell phone… I was hoping th-that someone would answer it b-but it's probably somewhere where n-no one can hear it. I'm c-calling the house phone now…" She felt strangely relaxed now. The boy hadn't seemed annoyed or impatient. Instead, he expressed a sort of concern at her misfortune.

"Why didn't you call that first…?" Naruto asked, sounding more curious than condescending.

Hinata looked at him and smiled sheepishly. "B-because the house attendants a-answer the home phone and I-I didn't want to bother them w-with a message. They all have o-other duties around the house…"

"Oh… That's pretty responsible and considerate…! If I'm going somewhere, I just go and then explain to my folks when I get back…" Naruto chuckled.

Hinata giggled in admiration to his seeming lax lifestyle and placed his phone against her ear, listening to a chain of dial tones once more. The two quieted down. Moments later, Hinata sighed sharply and typed in another number.

"No one home…?" Naruto asked again, almost sounding sorry.

"I-it appears not… Th-the attendants must not have picked up b-because it was an unfamiliar number… O-or they must all be too preoccupied…" Hinata found herself growing irritated but kept it controlled. Since when did trying to reach her father become such a chore?

"Does your dad have his own cell phone or something…? Why not just call that number…?" Naruto shifted his weight, leaning on one leg.

"…" Hinata stared at the small cell phone screen and felt herself blush in slight embarrassment. "Th-…The truth is… I-I haven't memorized it…" She smiled almost apologetically and lifted her head to look at Naruto.

The blonde grinned widely at her and chuckled loudly, his eyebrows waggling in amusement. "So you don't memorize numbers too? Heh, I was sure I was the only one didn't care to." Naruto laughed at himself, earning a smile from Hinata.

The girl lifted the phone to her ear once again and the dial tones had stopped on the second.

"Lady Hinata…?"

"Brother Neji…!" Hinata chirped.

"What's the matter…?"

As Hinata explained the story to her cousin, who is well-known on campus as being one stringent vice-president of the student council and almost a body guard to the Hyuuga heiress, Naruto couldn't help but admire the girl silently. They had spent such a small and insignificant amount of time together in that hallway, but in those few minutes, his admiration and fondness had grown.

The way she spoke was well-educated and yet she stuttered so adorably. Her concern to not have her father worry and her consideration for others was impressive.

Naruto had not forgotten their earlier encounter and he remembered getting excited, waiting for the inevitable time when they would meet again. And now that that time has come, he's finding it rather difficult to not express his enthusiasm minimally. He was happy when she had asked him to borrow his phone and even more so that he was able to help her out and return the favor of her lending him her umbrella. Perhaps they will have another moment together?

"Th-Thank you, Naruto…" Hinata held out his phone to him and smiled brightly, her cheeks brimming with a brilliant blush. Naruto felt his stomach flip and with clammy hands, he took his phone back.

"…No problem…" He swallowed hard and forced a relaxed grin. "So you gonna head out with your friends…? Feels like I've kept you from them."

"Y-yes… Thank you again…" She bowed and smiled.

Naruto waved and she walked away. The blond sighed as he watched her receding form. He fingered the phone in his hands and brought it to his face to look at it. He didn't know why but he checked the outgoing calls. She made three. The latest was to her cousin. The one before was her house. And the first was her own cell phone.

Upon realization of what she had just given him next, Naruto suddenly felt an intense heat smolder in his gut. Was it intentional? Unintentional? He shoved the phone in his pocket and shook the possibility of her giving him her number intentionally aside. She was too pure for any kind of act like that. Though it was unintentional, he still had those numbers as a direct way to talk to her.

Naruto started to make his way out of the building, and as he did he smiled to himself. He smiled so wide, his face began to hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** :D I actually completed this quite a while ago. I would've put it up earlier however, the internet bill wasn't paid and it never got paid so my family just got a new ISP- its faster and more convenient anyhow, so I am a happy child. -'w'-

Anywho, I think this will be it for the whole borrowing-stuff concept. Of course, I'll still write NaruHina I just don't have any present ideas for something related to these specific little cute oneshots~ I mean, umbrellas and cell phones...? What else would they let the other borrow...? -think, think, think-


End file.
